Priests Don't Gamble (Redux)
by CleartheSkies
Summary: WARNING: MxM (JonoXSet) Seven years does not erase the past, whether good or bad. But he doesn't have time for long abandoned memories. Unfortunately for this reluctant Priest, he will be forced back to confront everything and more importantly, everyone he left behind. Maybe there is a reason that Priests don't gamble?
1. All Bets are on the Table

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I switched accounts and decided to redo this entire fic from scratch. I will try and put the other 24 chapters out on the regular, but I work about 72 hours a week now so don't expect consistency.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"The safest way to double your money is to fold it over once and put it in your pocket."<em>**

**Kin Hubbard**

Wind swept over the steaming desert surrounding the Nile, scattering thousands of grains across the plain. A lone camel groaned under the weight of its passenger and continued to trudge through the sand, saddlebags knocking into one another with each step across the uneven terrain. The purple-clad man riding snapped the reins to attention, "Quit drifting!

Snorting, the camel turned to face its occupant and promptly plopped to the ground, spindly legs folding underneath the animal's bulk. The rider groaned and yanked the reins harder to no avail.

"Need some help?" The rider turned, shielding his eyes from the swollen red sun with the back of his hand. His dark blue eyes narrowed at the mule-towing peasant that stared openly at the sweaty dirt-covered priest.

Set schooled his features and gestured toward the camel who gave a low snort, "Unfortunately, yes."

The man laughed a bit awkwardly, averting his eyes from the other man. He walked over to Set's camel and gave it a smarting swat to the rear. Groaning, the camel leaned forward and unfolded its legs. "I take it you aren't from around here…don't see a lot of these up North. Did you come from the Southern Kingdom?"

"Yes," Set said as the sun disappeared behind the dunes. "But I am no Southerner." Shielding his eyes with the back of his hand as more sand kicked up, he added, "What is the quickest way to the main city gate. It has been a long time since I have traversed these roads and I am weary."

"It should be just past the docks if you keep following the stretch of the bank," the man said, swinging his sickle to the river. "If you want, I can be your guide until we enter the main part of town." He paused, watching as Set remounted the camel and reached for the reins hanging loosely around the animal's slender neck. "If you don't mind my asking, who are you? You seem…kinda familiar."

The man took his mule by the neck and moved up alongside the priest and his steed. Set adjusted the collar of his traveling cloak and said, "I am a High Priest of the temple of Horus." The peasant froze and immediately bowed.

"Lord Set…gods forgive me! I didn't recognize you! It's been so long," he groveled. Set waved him off.

"This is unnecessary. Just take me into the city. I have business with Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen."

There was a long pause and when the man started speaking again, his tone solemn. "Akhenamkhanen passed into the next world several months ago."

Set went stiff, his mouth tight, "Atem is _Pharaoh?_ Why wasn't I informed and-." He frowned and fell silent, flexing his grip on the reins as the camel gave a moan, its thick hooves flattening the sand. "Nothing to be done about it now. There are more pressing matters at hand."

Eventually they made it to the docks, albeit in awkward silence. Set tossed the peasant a few coins for his trouble and rode past the dark shipyards into the streets. The nightlife was just starting to pick up as most of the vender stalls had been cleared for the day. His blue eyes narrowed as he watched beggar children weave between the small crowds around the bars and theaters.

As the alabaster palace came into view, Set touched the ankh on his chest and closed his eyes. The camel snorted and halted at the steps, allowing Set to dismount. Immediately, a group of guards swarmed him, their spears raised in warning. Set held his hands up in the air before he removed his turban, baring his shaven skull to the guards. "A priest?" the superior officer whispered, rubbing his chin as Set raised his head and replaced his turban. One of the older men gasped.

"Priest Set! You have returned! But…you were not sent for. Why-"

"I sent myself," Set quickly interrupted as he handed the stubborn beast off to one of the men. "I have business with my kin and King."

The guards quickly went down to the ground, the leader even kissing the hem of Set's purple robes. "Shall we alert the temple? I'm sure they would love to hear of your-"

Waving them off, Set clutched his shoulder bag to his chest and said, "Later; all of that can be taken care of later. I'm exhausted and still have much work to do. I hope to bathe before I retire this evening so if you don't mind, I need to have an audience with _Pharaoh _Atem."

The man nodded and led Set into the stone labyrinth towards one of the palace's many courtyards.

Though the sun had only just set, the lanterns were already lit, flames dancing against the gathering darkness of the sky. About a hundred guests were milling around, some holding freshly poured wine and chatting, others simply standing around with blank expressions, watching the Romani girls dance as if hypnotized. When Set looked up from the crowd, he saw that the throne at the front of the room was empty. He sighed and ran a hand over his turban, a tight pain growing behind his eyes. Judging by the décor, he had stumbled into the harvest celebration.

Suddenly he felt a man's elbow shove into his back and he whirled around, putting some space between him and the other figure. However this only made him back into someone else, wine sloshing to the floor. Set straightened himself and opened his mouth, about to tell the man off for being so close to his person. However, he stopped when he caught the other man staring blankly at him in shock.

"Holy Isis..." The blond man looked him up and down. "You…What are you doing here?" Set furrowed his brow.

"I could say the same thing. Last time I checked, dogs were not allowed inside."

The blond man's look of shock twisted into one of irritation. "After seven years, that's all you've got?" He shook his head, "Times have changed. I was _invited_ here, Priest."

Set clicked his tongue. "And why would you be invited here, Jono? This is an event for favored tradesmen and land owners."

Jono just glared. "I got into trade. Big trade. You're looking at the source of all your Roman coin."

The priest waved him off. "I have no time for whatever new lies you have spun." He looked around, hoping for any sign of Atem, however it seemed even his personal guards and his fellow priests were nowhere to be found.

The blond man frowned and grabbed another drink off a servant's tray. "Maybe if you took your own cock out of your ears for a moment, you'd hear how much bullshit you are spewing."

Without looking back, Set muttered, "I don't have time for this. Whatever the source of your good fortune, mutt I only hope you learn to savor it. It will be the only bone thrown your way." He turned on his heel, determined not to wait for Atem's appearance. This was too important and he knew the longer he waited, the more attention he would draw. Only Atem could know this.

Suddenly, a hand gripped his arm hard, yanking him back a step and causing him to drop his bag. Glaring, Set pushed against Jo's chest hard, flinging the blond away from him. "Do not touch me, you bastard," he said in a tone cold enough to chill the warm desert air. He dusted himself off and knelt to grab his things, feeling a bit woozy as he did so.

"I'm not gonna let you just ignore me this time," Jo said with a snarl. "I may not be royal or high blood, but you don't get to act like I'm just some dog in the streets."

Set rolled his eyes, "The Gods have already chosen our fates. If you are meant to be powerful, happy, and successful, then you are born into the role. A change of clothes will not reverse the decisions they have already made for you. You were a street mutt and you still are. You always will be."

Jono fell silent, his fist clenched around the wine. Set took the opportunity to make his way towards the hall that he knew would lead back inside of the palace and toward his cousin's chambers. Before he go further than a few feet however, the blond's hand latched itself tightly onto his arm once again; keeping him from his goal. Jono's grip was shaking, the knuckles bone white as he whispered with a shaky breath, "I challenge you, Priest...to a Shadow Duel." He looked up so that their glares met and licked his lips.

Set yanked his arm free. "I don't have time to deal with you, Jono."

"Come on, Priest! You're supposed to be the best. Why not prove it? Prove your superiority to the low life dog. I have my honor to defend and now that I've challenged you, you have to accept." He stopped, drinking in Set's hardened expression and shaking fists. "Or else be seen the coward." As he spoke, a few heads turned in the crowd. Set bit his lip. He had not wanted to draw this much attention.

Jono grinned and held out his hand, teasing the priest as the slowly growing crowd around them watched with intrigue. "Come on Set...let's duel. Give the people here a nice show."

There was silence for a moment as Set stared at the offered hand. His lips were pressed in a firm line, but behind them, his teeth were clenched. To turn down a direct challenge, even from a lowly urchin like Jono would be humiliating. No matter what excuses he claimed, the people would see it as laziness, cowardice, or both.

By this point, everyone in the courtyard was watching, whispering. There was no hiding it any more. The prospect of a duel had brought out everyone's curiosity.

"What is going on?"

Heads turned to see the rather short Pharaoh, his tri-colored hair blowing slightly in the breeze as he was escorted to his throne by his most trusted guardian Mahaad. Atem settled and looked out. Set exhaled and stood to his full height, approaching the throne. As he walked, Atem's eyes widened. When he finally stood in front of his cousin and knelt, Atem swiftly left his chair and embraced him without a thought.

Set did not try to break the hug, but he did not return it. Despite the longing for his only family, he knew that he and Atem needed to retain face and figure before the King's subjects. He pulled back after a few seconds, just as Jono cleared his throat.

"So, you forfeit or what?"

Atem raised an eyebrow. "Forfeit what, Set?"

The priest sighed, "This man is insisting on a Shadow Duel."

"And have you accepted?"

Set opened his mouth to speak and was caught off guard by Atem's serious expression. He looked at the crowd and then Jono who had crossed his arms, giving him a knowing smile.

Finally, Set nodded and schooled his features, "I accept it of course, Pharaoh. It would be my honor to pulverize this whelp for your amusement."

The Pharaoh smiled warmly at his cousin, "We'll see." The crowd parted in front of the ruler, making a clear runway from the throne to the two men. Once the way was cleared, Set adjusted his robes, placing his bag at his feet. It had been years since he had dueled, but there was no way he was going to lose to Jono of all people.

The blond man smiled. By the rules of challenge, the instigator had the first summon. "I call upon the Swordsman of the Flame," Jono yelled, throwing his hand into the air. There was a moment of pause, but then the air between them crackled with a familiar energy, a spirit being summoned from the other world. The crowd _oohed_ as a warrior clad in crimson robes appeared with an equally dark blade clasped firmly between both hands. The warrior landed on the tiles, his ethereal form glowing golden and bright. It was almost blinding.

Squinting a bit, the priest squared his stance and tugged a bit on his turban. Everyone waited in silence, wondering what his counter to this strong opponent would be "I summon the Dark Jester." Suddenly, a large clown with a painted face and a crooked smile floated down from the ceiling, giggling as it touched down onto the tile. A few in the audience blinked in confusion. Such a weak summon would surely be bested easily. Even Jono stared at Set as if he had gone mad.

Before the crowd could even settle their thoughts, Set added, "Now I offer the Dark Jester, half of my current physical strength." Jono froze.

The clown cackled before ballooning into a mammoth-sized figure, towering over Jo's swordsman. "Send the swordsman back to his stone-cell!" The blond swallowed as the clown giggled and threw a dark energy orb straight into the belly of the swordsman.

The crowd ducked as dust from the mud bricks blew into the air as the orb swallowed the swordsman and exploded out. The golden warrior had been reduced to nothing, his spirit form rejected without any energy to sustain it.

Jono stared at the spot where his warrior had been moments before. Slowly he drew his gaze back to Set who was now panting a bit, looking somewhat pale, "You are taking a big risk with your jester. I didn't take you for a gambling man, Priest."

"I only gamble when I know I will win," Set responded with a glare, straightening his posture.

Jono's glare hardened, "If you are so sure you will win, why not make this more interesting then?"

Now that had the crowd talking. Even Atem was watching them closely. Set frowned. This was no longer just a battle of honor. The priest clenched his teeth and began to grind them.

"If you win as you claim to, I'll revoke all my business and hand it to someone else. But…if I win, I get your hand."

The priest snorted, "You are a fool to wager your entire livelihood. And what do you mean, my hand?"

"You misunderstood me, Priest..." Jo licked his lips and grinned.

"I meant your hand...in _marriage_."


	2. Duel of Dragons

_**"If, after the first twenty minutes, you don't know who the sucker at the table is, it's you."**_

**Unknown**

Set felt his eye twitch as the crowd went silent.

"You mutt..." he breathed out slowly, forcing himself to not sway from the sudden bout of dizziness that hit him. The sacrifice took more than he had expected and this lunacy was not helping. "How drunk would a person have to be to make that kind of deranged proposition?" Looking around them, it seemed that all onlookers were unsure of how to react. Most wore expressions of shock, but a few looked more intrigued by the turn of events. Even Atem himself was rubbing his chin and overlooking the scene with raised brows.

"I agree." the king said, his purple eyes narrowing on Jono who still looked determined, but was turning a bit pink from all the judging stares. "It is a rather strange gamble. What is your explanation?"

Clearing his throat, Jono got down on one knee, his right hand over his heart. "It is, your Highness. I am merely testing the High Priest's confidence in his own abilities." He stood and glanced back to Set with a smirk on his face. Set gave him a hard look in return, but Jono's attention had already reverted back to the Pharaoh, "After all, if he is truly as magnificent as they say, then he has nothing to fear. Isn't that right, Set?"

Set ground his teeth before exhaling slowly. Oh, the street rat had definitely struck a nerve. "It is unwise to goad me. And even more unwise to lie to your King." he spat. "You only seek to attempt to humiliate me in court."

Once Set fell silent, Jo shrugged, causing the brunet's cold glare to flicker back up at him, "Well how can I humiliate you if you win? If you win, then really, what have you lost? Those are my terms. Take it or forfeit right now."

_"Forfeit?" _Set hissed, a sharp stabbing pain behind his eyes now as he spoke.

"Only a coward would back down from a challenge. Now I've always thought you were a coward, but I'm sure everyone else here would enjoy a demonstration." He cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips together as he watched the people surrounding them begin to whisper. Set's gaze followed and he began to feel unease settle in his gut. Saving face was important as High Priest, but was it worth the risk?

Sighing, Set closed his eyes, ignoring the throbbing in his head and the sweat against his brow, "If you want to make such a wager with me, then the obvious course of action should be a secondary wager of equal value. _Quid pro quo_ as they say in the North."

The whispers immediately stopped. Atem frowned and leaned a bit over his knees, watching his older cousin. What was he possibly thinking? Accepting this wager, even if there was no chance of it succeeding was still incredibly foolish.

Set licked his lips, quickly forming his argument while he had the crowd's interest. "Say I accept your wager...and I win. I would be willing to grant you one of two options. Be grateful that I am so generous." Jo rolled his eyes, but did not interrupt him. Set schooled his face to one of total resolve, staring down the slightly shorter man as he spoke, his voice raising so that all could hear. "Either: You become my slave and every time you see me, you greet me by barking and licking my sandals..." he paused, enjoying the way that Jono's face turned bright red in his anger. "-you leave Khemet and never return." He allowed himself a small smile. "I believe an education in true humiliation would be the only fair course of action."

Everyone looked to Jono now who had both fists clenched at his sides. He was gritting his teeth and staring daggers into the Priest's overly calm expression.

"Do we have a deal, _Roman_?" Set thrust out his palm expectantly. Jo looked at it for a moment before he gave a brief snarl and shook it. Set's grip was somewhat clammy and rather weak. Jono blinked and up-close could see the sweat beading on the Priest's brow. For all his collected appearance, the man was exhausted.

Set pulled his hand away, his vision swimming slightly. It returned less than a second later, but the mutt had already seen. Jono appeared...concerned. Set shook his head. He did not need a dog's sympathy.

Atem stood up and announced, "All bear witness to this wager. All will see it through to its end." Every nobleman bowed their heads to their King's command and the two combatants faced one another a second time. Set exhaled and removed his heavy shawl, revealing his completely shaven crown. Already he felt less overheated, but he did not allow the relief to show on his face. Instead he swept his hand into the air and called out, "Come forth my bond! Defend your Master!"

The formerly dark sky lit up with lightning. A few gasped as a crackling thunder followed it, splitting the silence across the dunes. A bone white dragon materialized before the Priest and stretched out its armored enormous neck. Set let his hand brush over the thick plates, holding the powerful beast at bay as it released a powerful ear-shattering roar onto the courtyard. The audience erupted into applause at the truly theatrical entrance while two diamond blue eyes, filled with as much malice and determination as the Priest himself, locked on the lone tradesman. Jono visibly shook as his face was reflected back at him clearly across the pupils.

Set looked back at Atem who had stood and just begun to clap as well. "A worthy partner, Set. I have longed to see your most powerful summon in the flesh. The untameable dragon."

Once the clapping died down, all attention turned to Jono who was still staring at the dragon. He shook just slightly from fear, but there was clear awe in his eyes. Set raised his chin defiantly. "Call your beast, mutt."

The insult snapped Jono out of his stupor and he shook his head. "You've always been such a show-off Set. Sometimes, I wonder if you just enjoy hearing yourself talk." He gave a small nervous chuckle before he cleared his throat "I call upon my own bond. Red Eyes, I summon you!" All lights in the room dimmed. However, the darkness only lasted for a moment as they sparked back to life, flame leaping from the torches to form a serpentine body before the tradesman. The fire faded and in its place were a set of haunting blood red eyes and a collection of thick coal black scales that twisted over a skeletal frame.

Set raised an eyebrow, staring at the smaller dragon as the heat in the air made him feel light-headed again. "I never knew that the Demon Dragon shared a bond...let alone with one such as you." Said dragon bared its teeth, saliva dripping onto the clean tile. "However, as powerful as your summon may be, it will never claim victory over me."

Before Set could say another word, Jono pointed directly up at the moon and ordered, "Demon Dragon, take flight!" The dark dragon responded instantly and unfolded its wings, taking to the sky. It completely disappeared into the black shroud of night. Set cursed under his breath and yelled, "Don't let it escape. Blue Eyes, ground this creature." He looked to Jono, "Make it _suffer._"

The Blues Eyes unfolded its own set of silver wings and launched itself into the sky, the white a brilliant contrast in the dark. The crowd let out a collective gasp as both dragons collided in midair, the splintering snap of bone echoing across the courtyard Set winced as pain erupted in the back of his skull from the impact. He needed to end this quickly or his bond's pain would end him. "Fire!"

A jet of white-hot flames jettisoned from the Blue Eyes, striking the demon beast on its left flank and singeing the already black scales. The Red Eyes' cry of agony overshadowed the frightened shrieks below as it took to even greater altitude in order to avoid its pale opponent. Jo gave a low moan of pain as he felt the burn across his arm, a white hot searing agony that seeped through flesh and bone.

Fierce winds buffeted the people below as the two dragons fought against gravity above them. Through his pain and the loud gusts of air, Jo managed, "Go for the wings! Ground it!" The dragon obeyed, diving directly under the Blue Eyes, only to rocket upwards and take the left wing in its fangs. It easily shredded the thin membrane between its razor teeth.

Set's vision blurred again from the sheer shock of the pain, this time color and light blending into complete nonsense. He could feel the teeth digging deeper and deeper into his shoulder. "Another jet! Force it to let go."

A stream of blue flame was shot directly into the left eye of the black dragon. The Red Eyes reeled back, shaking its head as it shrieked and tried to get its bearings with a blinded eye. Jono grunted as he fell to his knees, clutching his head and covering over his eye as he felt the fire enter his skull.

The sight brought a smile to Set's face. He was almost done. "Blue Eyes, go for the throat. Throttle the beast!" The Blue Eyes gave a blasting roar that had many people below covering their ears. With it's bloodied wings, it managed to fly to the black dragon's blinded left side, powerful jaws hyper-extended. Each flap caused Set to visibly shudder.

"Red Eyes on your left!" Jo screamed, his voice breaking halfway through the sentence as he forced himself to stand. "Knock it off course!"

A large whip-like black tail swung to the left, connecting with the silver dragon's jaw. It completely shattered the bone with a sickening crunch.

Set's head whipped back, his entire face feeling completely broken. He knew no physical damage was there, but he couldn't help but whimper, a hand touching the area. He cringed and forced himself to stop. In the few seconds he was distracted, Jono said, "Go back to its wounded wing!"

The Red Eyes slammed back into the wounded blue eyed dragon's side, latching its teeth onto the wing once more so that the daggerlike fangs pierced even more of the sensitive membrane. It tore completely, leaving the wing completely useless as the dragon attempted to stabilize itself in the air. Set bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as the black dragon yanked its head back, tearing a huge chunk of tissue from the wing. Below, the audience began to scream and duck for cover as blood rained down from the battle in the sky.

The Blue Eyes flapped its ruined wing pathetically, blood spraying from the wound. It slammed in the courtyard with a loud crash, shaking the entire area like an earthquake. Set himself was barely standing, blood dripping down his throat as his legs shook beneath him. The crowd was completely stunned, everyone staring at the bleeding dragon as it wheezed heavily from where it had landed.

Jono exhaled and steadied himself, watching as his own dragon gracefully lowered itself to the ground beside him. Reaching out his hand to grip at the scales, avoiding the burned flesh, he sighed and massaged the sleek armor. He watched as Set hobbled to his bond, touching his hand to the Blue Eyes. The Priest gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut. Slowly, painfully, the dragon began to rise to its feet out of sheer will. Set turned back to face him, his fists clenched.

"I refuse...to l-lose to the likes of you."

The dragon gave a pained roar in response, but remained standing...until Set's legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor. His dragon disappeared in a flash of white light, leaving Set's body exposed to the entire court. A woman's scream started the domino effect of yells and cries of panic among the Pharaoh's guests. Jo's jaw dropped and he allowed his own bond to dissolve, leaving him standing alone, staring at the other man as guards rushed to the Priest. He caught a flash of tri-colored hair and it took him a moment to realize that the Pharaoh himself had run over to the fallen Set.

"Isis! Contact the doctor immediately! Bring him now!" The Pharaoh's Guardians quickly took over, scattering the guests as the guards lifted Set, taking him into the palace.

Lifting his hand to silence the crowd, he glanced down at Jono who was still focused on the spot where Set had landed, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. "Seeing as your competitor can no longer continue...you are the winner by default. Congratulations, Jono." He said curtly as if he was reading the lines out. He turned to the rest of the audience, "I am deeply sorry, but it appears as though our festivities will have to be cut short for this evening. I thank you all for coming and for all of your hard work this year."

Atem next turned to Jono and raised his hand, preventing the other man from speaking, "I will not comment on the details of the wager made. Rest assured, your deal will be honored. However I require that you remain distant until this is...dealt with appropriately." The King had a forlorn expression on his face as he added, "He was already exhausted from traveling. He should not have dueled tonight..."

"But he did. It was his choice to do so," Jo murmured.

"For Set, a choice between shame and pride is no choice at all." Atem gave a dismissive nod to Jono and turned on his heel. His guards flanked him as he walked briskly toward the medical ward, leaving the blond man among the stunned nobles and servants.


	3. Medicine for the Head and Heart

**CleartheSkies:** So I've decided to completely change this story for a number of reasons. When I originally wrote this thing, I wasn't as good of a writer and also I characterized Set as being more hot-headed then he actually is. It came across as very OOC. Most of the story was also needlessly dramatic. Former readers will notice that I've hacked out at least half of the scenes from this chapter alone.

However, I am still not confident with this version of the story so I am currently on the look for a willing beta-reader. If anyone is interested, PM me.

Thanks.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Those who hate most fervently must have once loved deeply; those who want to deny the world must have once embraced what they now set on fire."<em>**  
><strong>Kurt Tucholsky<strong>

Set groaned as his head throbbed horribly, keeping him from the sweet empty bliss of sleep. For the past week, the slightest of noises had caused his vision to swim, his bond's pain still strong even though the dragon had returned to the Afterlife to heal. So far, he had thrown out five servants and verbally abused two guards for gossiping outside his door. Of course, yelling had only made it worse. But by far the biggest blow to his injury was Atem entering his room as soon as he had gained his bearings to inform him-

-that he had lost.

He was now property of the man he hated most.

Wincing, Set lay back against his pillows and gripped the sheets in white-knuckled fists. The pain returned in a fierce wave, but he remained silent. Instead he worked to focus on his own heart pounding loudly in his chest, the crisp linen in his hands, the gentle scrap of sandals against his window-

Set cursed and shot a glare toward the window where a certain blond man had just climbed his way through, "Remove yourself from my presence, dog."

Jo froze in his tracks three feet from the bed, meeting Set's gaze. He shook his head and straightened, walking stiffly toward the priest. The closer he got, the softer his expression became. Pity...sympathy, he needed none of it from this wretch of a man.

"Are you in pain, Set? I can fetch the doctor if you want," Jo whispered, reaching out to touch Set's pinched brow. The priest moved, moaning as his head spun with the movement.

The blond frowned and was about to get an attendant when Set grabbed his wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make him wince. "I need no help from the likes of you."

"Stop being stubborn," Jo said, rolling his eyes. He passed a hand over Set's forehead and felt the other man stiffen, "Stubborn pride was what got you into this mess in the first place." Smiling lightly as Set's eyes snapped open, blue eyes glaring into his own, Jo snaked his free arm around the other's neck. He leaned in, touching his brow to Set's.

"You already won, you need not humiliate me further." Set turned his head away. "And your prize is my life."

"My prize is your hand," Jo corrected, sitting on the bed. "A hard won prize." He chuckled softly and added, "Your life will not end tied to me."

Set just gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, wishing he could shut out all light and sound from the world. "I do not want any life you offer."

Rolling his eyes, Jo shook his head, "Well you don't have a choice now, do you?"

The Priest's eyes snapped open and he sat up, ignoring the way his stomach lurched in protest. He grabbed Jono by the collar, nearly tearing the fabric. Both men stared at each other until a knock at the door caused them both to break eye contact. A servant entered, holding a jug of water. She stopped at the sight of Jono, not sure of what to do. Set grunted and laid back down. "Escort this man out of my chambers."

"As you wish, Master Set." She set the jug down on the table by his bed and looked to Jono. The blond raised his chin defiantly. Nevertheless, he straightened his tunic and gave one last look to Set.

"Feel better."

With that, he left the room, the door closing behind him. Set exhaled slowly and lifted the jug, sitting up to take a long drink. It was only then he noticed the cluster of mint leaves left next to his pillow.

* * *

><p>"I bow down to Amen's name. May it be my physician, may it drive pain away from me." Set murmured as the physician reversed his energy flow. A second doctor was busy mixing mint and flour into a bowl for his head pains. These Sekhem sessions were now a tedious, but necessary part of the day. Slowly, he felt himself returning to normal, albeit sensitive and sore.<p>

The door opened behind them and Atem entered the room, two guards trailing behind him. He dismissed them with a wave and closed the door. Set turned and bowed his head to his younger cousin. "My lord," he said softly, the physicians pausing in their work to pay their respects. Atem gave them a sharp look and both men quickly packed their things and left, leaving the Priest and Pharaoh alone. Set sighed and took the paste, smearing the fresh smelling substance over his brow and the shaven crown of his head.

"I believe you had business with me...before all of this happened. I gave you a few days' rest, but now we should counsel," Atem said as he pulled a chair over to Set's bed, sitting down. Set nodded, putting down the bowl. Even in his formal garb, Atem still looked like a gangly teenager. Someone much too young to be so responsible.

"Yes. You read through my reports, I take it?" Set inhaled, feeling the mint clear his head through smell alone. "The drought is beginning to move up from the South. It does not appear to show any signs of stopping." He paused, "I worry that the winter melt will not be enough. That we will be unable to aid ourselves, let alone our brothers and sisters."

Atem nodded and glanced to the window. "We will do what we can with what we have. I've already given the order to start rations. What little we can save during harvest will come back to us in times of famine. The current stores are already being remodeled."

The Priest laid back against the pillows, "You don't really think that will be enough?"

"Of course I don't. We haven't seen such weather for decades. Why the Gods choose to test us now is a mystery." Atem stood and crossed his arms over his chest. "Isis did not even see this coming. When it hit the Southern Kingdom, I assumed that sending them aid would be enough. I did not think that the delta would also come under siege."

The two remained silent for a moment. Eventually Set cleared his throat, "No one can know of this. The Greeks already think us weak, a bauble to be sifted from the sand. I do not even wish to trifle with their Roman brethren. We cannot ask for aid without appearing weak...or being indebted."

"Then _who_ can we trust?"

"No one."

Atem closed his eyes and pinched his brow. Set could see the lines of stress across his face. His throat tightened and he murmured, "There is some wine in the casket on the table...if you require." The Pharaoh shook his head.

"I appreciate your concern, Set." The young king gave a weak smile. "As well as your support in this. It is...good to see you finally home. If nothing else good comes from this, at least you are here once more."

The Priest blinked and then nodded. "I have always been and always will be in your service." He bowed his head slightly and Atem chuckled.

"Your service is appreciated, your company even moreso, cousin." Atem reached over and took Set's hand, squeezing it. It reminded Set of when Atem was still a child, clinging to the backs of his legs, begging him to take him out riding or drawing over his lengthy reports. Atem inhaled sharply and said, "I admit...when my father passed into the next world, I wanted to order you to return, forsake your current duties out of some selfish desire I had to no longer be alone."

"You had my father," Set reminded him. Atem snorted.

"Your father has not been well for many years, may I remind you?" Atem dipped his fingers into the minty paste and smeared a fresh coat over Set's head. "Anyway, it was a foolish idea. Mahaad told me as such."

Set frowned. He had never gotten along with the Pharaoh's most trusted Guardian. To him, the man was little more than a fancy court magician infatuated with the King. "I would have come had you asked."

That made the young King smile and he wiped his hands clean. "I am sure, but it's not a King's job to be selfish. You were needed by Prince Yuuji. How is he by the way? I heard he was ill and you were the cure."

"I have alleviated his suffering. I cannot say for certain whether or not he has been cured." Set stared at the ceiling, hands clasped over his stomach. "If I am to remain him for the time being, someone must return to his side in my stead." Atem gave an affirming huff.

"I will send Mahaad and Kaliem. Mahaad's healing is unmatched. Magic is effective together with medicine. Medicine is effective together with magic. Our Southern brother will be with good hands." Atem pushed the chair away from the bed and went to the window, closing the curtains to block out the sunlight filtering through. "However if I am to replace two of my Guardians with you, I will need you at your strongest. Rest and recover, cousin."

He returned to Set's bedside and kissed his cheeks. Set closed his eyes.

"Of course, my lord."


	4. Wipe the Slate

_**"The difference between a helping hand and an outstretched palm is a twist of the wrist."**_

**Laurence Leamer**

Jono continued to visit regularly over the next several days. Sometimes he brought flowers, other times there was fruit waiting for Set on the table that stood near his bed.

All of it went into the trash.

This did not seemed to deter the blond trader. He always winced, seeing the guards carrying out whatever gift he had brought with him out to dump, but otherwise didn't react to it. Set did not know how long it would take to get through the other man's head that just because he was obligated to wed him that the deal did not extend to friendship or gods forbid, affection. Set just wished for this to end so he could pay his fiancée to go far_ far_ away and leave him in peace.

"You look better. More color to your skin," Jono said conversationally one morning as Set sipped at a light stew. Indeed, Set had been working steadily to recover his strength from the battle. It had taken more of a toll than he had thought and required several days of bedrest. Migraines came frequently.

The Priest just shrugged, his blue eyes focused on the wooden bowl in front of him. Jo just nodded as if Set had given a proper reply.

"Well…I'm glad you've been recovering. Means we can make plans."

Set snorted at that as he ate the remaining pieces of vegetables floating in the broth. "What _plans?_"

"For our wedding."

Jo looked at him with a serious expression and Set could not help but roll his eyes.

"Our wedding will be a contract. Nothing more." Set lifted the bowl to his face and drained the rest of the watery meal. He licked his lips clean and added, "You may be marrying up in the world, but this will be quite the private affair."

The blond man frowned and stared at him. "You're the Northern Prince. Second to the Pharaoh. Anything you do is public." He leaned back in his chair placed next to the bed. "You know, this entire time you've been in the South, I still heard about all the stuff you do. Been doing anyway." He trailed off and stared at Set as if making some sort of threat. The Priest was unphased.

Set placed the bowl off to the side and said, "My point is that there are no plans to be made. I made a deal with you that I will honor. Coexistence is as far as we go." He shot the other man a short glare, as icy as the glaciers that fed the Nile. Jo swallowed thickly and gave a long pause as the Priest adjusted his blankets and pinched his brow. Already he could feel the tell-tale twitches along his brow bone.

"Why can't we use this as an opportunity to start over." Jono clasped his hands together, letting his elbows rest on his knees as he hunched over. "Look…this…_none_ of this was how I wanted it to go." He took a breath and said, "I didn't…expect to see you there that night. And when I did I think I just…reacted and got mad." He gave a small laugh, "Well, you know I aren't any good at holding my temper."

Set just regarded him cooly as he rubbed over his temple. "Just get on with it."

The blond man smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to apologize for being an ass. I just want you to do the same."

"I've done nothing wrong." Set just raised an eyebrow. "My only crime is to be stupid enough to make a bet with you when I was clearly fatigued from traveling."

Jo bit his lip, chewing the corner of it. "Fine, apologize to me later then. As long as we can have an understanding as adults, as men. What happened in the past, we can wipe it _clean_."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew it was a mistake. Set's mouth formed a tight line and his expression hardened. Jo stiffened and leaned away from the bed as the Priest growled, "You ask for too much, mutt. You ask for a trust that you do not deserve."

"I'm not asking for you to love me," Jo said with an exasperated groan. "Just that we can ignore what got between our friendship before and-"

Set had already put up his hand. Jo's words caught in his throat as the Prince sat up straighter, a posture of authority. "I do not want to hear it."

"But-!"

"_No."_ Set said firmly. "If I had my way, I would not see you again until we are forced to reconvene for our ceremony. However, as my…future spouse, I have to make certain _dispensations_." He gritted his teeth, looking as if he would rather be chewing glass. "You and any family you have will remain here, but my chambers are off limits once I am well enough to leave bed. If you need to speak to me, send a servant or a guard."

Jo's mouth hung open for a moment before he steeled himself, sitting up as straight as possible. "So we are never going to talk. Just speak between doors and through hired men?"

Set just held his gaze. Jono snarled and said, "No…I am not going to accept that kind of bullshit deal!" He stood and pushed the chair back. "I'm going to marry you. I have rights."

"You only have the right to be of my household." Set glared at the other man, pinning him with the sharpness of his words, "Consider yourself fortunate to have that. Now leave before I send for someone to do it for you."

Jono gritted his teeth, his fists clenched at his side as he watched the Priest reach for a glass of water. He knocked it from the table with a hard smack, sending the cup to the floor. The two exchanged one last look of hatred before the blond left the room.

When a servant came by a few minutes later, Set was still glaring at the door.

"Clean that up."

* * *

><p>"<em>Get out! Get the hell out of this house!"<em>

_Jono ducked just before a thick wooden plate connected with the wall behind his head with a dull thud. "Mother, I-" He began, wiping the blood away from a cut just above his eyebrow. Before he could finish, a vase was thrown his way, this time falling short and shattering against the floor. Jo whimpered and looked at his mother, watching as tears ran down both of her cheeks, dark eyes ringed red._

_"Don't ever come back here! Get out...GET OUT!" She swung her fist Jo ducked, his hands covering his head as he crouched, his whole body shaking as his heart thudded in his chest. A door opened and he heard Shizu say, "Mommy, don't shout at brother!"_

_His eyes snapped open and he stood, watching his baby sister tug on her mother's sleeve, her own baby-fat cheeks coated with a slick trail of tears. There was a loud smack as a plate connected to his sister's crown and Jo pulled her away from their mother, doing his best to ignore the whimpers of pain. _

_"It'll be ok, sis..." he told her as he rocked her gently in his arms, "Mom's just...she's just..." Trailing off, he looked from his mother to the door before taking off at a run, his bare feet slipping on the broken ceramic. Wincing, Jo kept running, ignoring the blood he was leaving behind with every footprint in the sand. The night air whipped through his loose clothing, blowing away his tears before they could even leave his eyes._

_As he entered the city, he saw that the streets were full of seedy looking men and women. Seeing Jo run past them with his baby sister, they all began to laugh._

_"You look lost, little boy. Need a little help to find your way hooooooome?"_

_"Come on kid, we'll take good care of you and the girl. Just come over here and let us-"_

_The ground rose up to meet Jo as a man in a long cloak stuck out his leg, tripping the boy and sending Shizu flying from his arms. Jono gasped, his head smacking against the hard earth as the world spun around him. Laughter erupted from the crowd as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, blinking away the dots that clouded his vision. "Shizu!" he called hoarsely, his voice cracking halfway through as he crawled towards his sister who lay in a heap before him, still crying and holding her head._

_The man who tripped him grabbed him by the back of his shirt and said, "Just where do you think you're going, brat?" He lifted Jo to eye level, his breath smelling sour as he looked Jo over and snorted. He threw the boy down onto the ground again and pressed his heel into the center of Jo's back, "Don't you know it's rude to not answer a question, boy?"_

_Jo coughed as the man's weight easily held him down and broke into helpless sobs. Tears and snot streamed over his lips as he felt the man remove his foot and send a hard kick to his stomach, flipping him over. The laughter died down as his tormentor lost interest and he managed to pull himself up to stand. His lips trembled as he moved to his sister and scooped her up weakly. He held her in his arms for a moment before he took off running in the opposite direction._

_He didn't realize that he was in front of a temple until they reached the steps and collapsed, panting through his sobs. He laid Shizu down in the well of space between Horus' cold stne feet and bowed his head, his hands and knees shaking as they fought to support him._

_"I'm so sorry...Shizu..." he touched his sister's face and then sniffed, wiping under his nose as his lungs struggled to draw breath. He heard footsteps and a slight gasp behind him and he flinched, his eyes clenching shut as he readied himself for another kick._

_"Who is there?" a youthful voice called. Torchlight was cast over them and Jo turned his head slowly, his eyes watering even more, "Please…I just..." he stuttered, lowering his head even more as his eyes went from the from the light to the other's boy's shocked expression. "I...I..." Swallowing a heavy lump that had settled down in his throat, Jono tightly shut his eyes. His breath hitched, squeezing the tears out as he dug his teeth into his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed._

_The boy in Priest's robes knelt and touched the Jo's shoulder, seeing the blood on Jo's feet and the bruise on Shizu's cheek, "What happened?" His hand moved from Jo's shoulder to the side of Jono's face, forcing the blond to look at him. Jo stared deep into the other's gentle blue eyes and felt himself without words. _

"_Come, let's get those cuts treated."_

* * *

><p><em>Jo winced as the young Priest pressed a hot-wash cloth against his bleeding hands and feet. When the Priest offered him some water, he looked away but shyly accepted the cup. <em>

"_It's not much, but here." The boy handed over a small loaf of bread as well. Jo stared at it, not quite willing to take that as well. The boy just nodded and put it down next to him before moving to Shizu, placing a damp cloth over the bruise at her temple. She whimpered and protested, but the boy murmured, "It will swell and be more painful if I don't do this." She eventually nodded and relaxed._

_The Priest exhaled and poured some more water into Jo's cup. In the glow of the torch, it had been hard to make out the boy's features, but with the sun rising slowly, pinking the sky in the window, Jo could see the other boy was around his own age, maybe a year or two older. So not a Priest, but an acolyte or someone training to become a Priest. _

_"So, do you want to talk to me about what happened?" The blond lifted his head and swallowed. The Priest shrugged, "It's ok if you don't want to." He shook his head slightly before taking some clean linen and wrapping Jo's feet and palms slowly. He tied them off and asked, "Too tight?" Jo shook his head and pulled his knees into his chest, his hands trailing limply on the floor._

_"My mother...she gets like this sometimes...but it's no big deal. Happens at least once a few months," He glanced over to his nine-year old sister, who had been laid out on Set's bed with damp washcloth on her forehead. "I just wish Shizu hadn't gotten involved...she usually doesn't wake up, but tonight..." He sighed and stood, ignoring the pain in his feet as he walked over to her and pulled the sheet up to her chin, running the back of his hand over her forehead._

_Silence fell between them for several minutes and then the Priest moved to stand in front of Jo, his hand holding a rag and reaching up to wipe Jono's tears. The blond flinched, but boy didn't shy away, his lips in a tight straight line as he finished with Jo's face and then brushed back the other's bangs._

_"If you need to stay, you can. I am required back at the temple, but if you have nowhere else to go-" The boy trailed off. Jono shook his head. He was already overstepping his bounds with this boy who he didn't even know by name. _

_The Priest stood and yawned, stretching out his back. A few pops split the silence between them before Jo cleared his throat awkwardly. _

"_I…thank you. For helping me and my sister. But I don't know how I can repay you. I have no money." He lifted his gaze to the Priest who gave him a gentle smile. It made Jo's chest feel a bit bubbly. "Also…I never got your name."_

_The boy paused then, looking somewhat hesitant as if it was more difficult to trust Jono with a simple name than all of his worldly possessions in his meager home. _

"_I'm Set," he said after a moment. _

_Set, the name of the patron of the South. Patron of kings, of travelers, and the desert that guarded the two kingdoms from outsiders. A living wall of golden grains. Somehow, it seemed fitting. His own name meanwhile- "Jono." _

_Set's small smile returned and Jo felt the bubbles return. "Well, Jono…I don't need your money. Just take what you need." _

_Jo nodded, feeling somewhat dumb for words as the Priest slipped on his sandals and headed for the door. "Set?" _

_The boy paused in the doorway, the sunlight highlighting his silhouette like he was the embodiment of Ra himself. Jo's words caught in his throat for a moment before he said, "Why did you help me if you didn't want payment?"_

_Set snorted as if this was a stupid question with an obvious answer._

"_Because you needed it."_

_**"In the silence of night I have often wished for just a few words of love from one man, rather than the applause of thousands of people."**_

**Judy Garland**


End file.
